


Burning Bright

by MusicPrincess655



Series: NSFW Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat a sequel to Burning Embers, yet another installment of "I write rare pair smut because the skype chat has no chill"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

He hadn’t missed Semi. He _hadn’t_. Just because he’d gone on a business trip for two weeks and hadn’t been able to get off _once_ did _not_ mean he’d missed Semi. Kenjirou was completely certain that he’d been perfectly capable of getting himself off in the past. Sure, he’d had Semi to get him off for the past few years, and he’d never had to leave for this long, but that shouldn’t mean he wasn’t able to get himself off.

And yet, no matter what he tried, nothing worked. He started standard, fantasizing about anything but nothing in particular, working his hand up and down his dick. It wasn’t working, even when he sacrificed some of his pride and started to think of Semi – as if he’d ever find out. But that wasn’t working either, maybe because he almost always bottomed.

So he swallowed some more of his pride and walked down to a local pharmacy, buying a bottle of lube, ignoring the look the cashier gave him. He brought that back to the hotel he was staying in for the business trip and did his best to finger himself, trying to copy how Semi did it. How had he been dating Semi for years and never learned to do this himself? He couldn’t…quite…reach his prostate, and that was really bringing down his chances of getting off.

He’d even tried to mimic what Semi had done the first time they’d had sex, and many times after that, sliding a slicked hand between his thighs to imitate Semi’s dick sliding between them, rubbing against his balls and the underside of his dick, but it was no good in the end.

So, two weeks later, he was coming home, more sexually frustrated than he’d been in years. He tapped his phone idly against his leg, debating about texting Semi. He’d already decided against asking Semi to meet him at the airport, deciding it would seem too needy, too desperate. But should he text Semi and ask him to meet him in front of their building, help him carry his suitcase? He could sound sufficiently commanding that it would seem like he just didn’t want to carry his own bag.

Fuck it.

[To: Semi]

[Subject: none]

_I’m almost back. Meet me out front and carry my bag._

He barely had to wait a minute before his phone buzzed.

[From: Semi]

[Subject: re: none]

_Too tired to carry your own bags, pretty boy?_

Kenjirou smirked. That was Semi-speak for “yes”. And he’d even managed to do it without sounding completely needy. Even after years of dating, he tried to avoid that. He wasn’t even sure why anymore. It was more habit than anything else.

Semi was standing outside their apartment building when Kenjirou’s taxi pulled up. His face was mostly neutral, but he was definitely pleased in his own way. He grabbed the handle of Kenjirou’s suitcase without a complaint, which he really should have taken as a warning sign, but he paid the taxi driver without a word and followed Semi into the elevator up to their floor.

They stepped into their apartment, and Kenjirou had barely kicked his shoes off before Semi’s mouth was on his.

“Did you miss me, pretty boy?” Semi asked between kisses, backing Kenjirou up against a wall. Kenjirou snorted, ignoring the flutter in his chest.

“As if. You’re not that special, you know,” he snarked. Semi gave him a smirk that spelled trouble.

“You’re a bad liar.”

Semi crushed their mouths together, licking and biting, pushing in with a force that was bruising. Kenjirou pushed back, because whether he would admit it or not, he _had_ missed this. Semi pinned his wrists to the wall above his head, a favorite move of both of theirs. He’d gotten Semi to admit once, through over an hour of teasing and orgasm denial, that he loved Kenjirou’s hands, his wrists, that they’d been the first thing he’d noticed when he first realized his crush. Maybe it was a setter thing.

Whatever the reason, Semi loved pinning his wrists down, and Kenjirou loved it just as much. Semi seemed perfectly content to hold his wrists above his head and roll their hips together, kissing down his cheek and sucking on his neck. Normally, Kenjirou would’ve loved this, but he was sexually frustrated and he needed to deal with it _now._

“Stop it…wait…we have a bed, dammit, Eita!” he snapped. Semi looked up at him with a shit eating grin.

“You got a problem with the wall?” he asked, smiling. Kenjirou’s eyes widened for a moment when he realized what Semi was implying, before smirking.

“Please. As if you could fuck me against a wall.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Sure, if you want it to be, but I’m tired from the trip, so you better make this worth my while.”

Semi grinned even wider at that, pulling his shirt over his head. Kenjirou rolled his eyes, starting on the buttons on his own shirt.

_They were really doing this._

Now that Kenjirou was thinking about it, Semi fucking him against a wall sounded _really_ hot. He resisted the blush that was spreading along his cheeks. He wasn’t the virgin that Semi had brought back to their apartment years ago, too overwhelmed and inexperienced to even face Semi the first time they’d had sex. He had experience now too.

“Turn around,” Semi breathed, pulling Kenjirou’s pants open and down with a practiced motion. As Kenjirou did as he asked, hands pushed on his shoulder blades, bending him over.

“Doggy-style doesn’t count, you know,” he chirped, half because he knew it would annoy Semi, half because he actually did want Semi to fuck him against a wall.

“Would you prefer I open you up while holding you up?” Semi breathed in his ear. Kenjirou jumped. He hadn’t paid attention to the heat radiating from Semi’s back, jumping at the realization of how close he was.

Kenjirou shook his head. That sounded much less comfortable than Semi bending him over to finger him.

“Didn’t think so,” Semi laughed breathlessly, pressing a finger in. Kenjirou tensed, he always did, while trying to remember to breathe and relax. Semi started biting gently and licking at his ear and neck, and yeah, that was helping a lot. “You’re pretty tight. Guess two weeks was a long time, huh?”

Kenjirou wouldn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, he pushed himself back onto Semi’s finger. Tight or not, this was far from his first time, and he knew what he was doing. He was relaxing already.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Semi said, and Kenjirou could practically _feel_ him grinning. “I’d almost think you didn’t get off at all while you were gone.”

Kenjirou absolutely, one hundred percent, was not going to admit that Semi was right.

“I thought you were going to fuck me against a wall. You sure seem to be running your mouth,” he quipped, whining as Semi pushed another finger into him. As he scissored them, Kenjirou felt the familiar burn, now just as much pleasure as it was pain. He couldn’t keep his hips still, circling them in time with Semi’s thrusts. “And who are you calling eager? You had lube in your pocket. You planned this, didn’t you?”

“It really is like you haven’t gotten off in two weeks,” Semi mused, sounding much less snarky. He bit into Kenjirou’s shoulder, sucking a mark that would hide beneath his shirt. “You’re not too proud to masturbate, are you?”

“No!” Kenjirou snapped. He was blushing now, he knew it, but from here Semi couldn’t see his face anyway.

“You’re blushing?” Semi sounded surprised, but Kenjirou was too busy cursing himself because somehow he _always_ forgot that he blushed with his whole body. “Kenji?”

“It was harder without you,” Kenjirou admitted. He was definitely blushing everywhere now. Why was that hard to admit when they’d been dating for so long now?

“Does that embarrass you? Why?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t known for a while.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. It was harder without you too.”

The talk had distracted Kenjirou from Semi’s fingers, but he’d had three in for a while, and the twist he gave them brought Kenjirou’s attention very violently back down.

“Shit!” he gasped.

“Found it.” He could hear the smirk in Semi’s voice. Semi continued the assault on his prostate, spreading his fingers in between grinding them against it, sending sparks up Kenjirou’s spine and down his dick.

“Eita…enough…I’m ready,” Kenjirou gasped. Semi pulled his fingers out slowly before turning him around.

“Jump up,” he instructed breathlessly. Kenjirou did, carefully, because he still wasn’t sure Semi was going to be able to do this. He had the arm strength, sure, but would he be able to hold Kenjirou up long enough to fuck him against the wall?

Semi caught him easily, though, guiding his legs around his waist.

“You ready for this?”

Kenjirou nodded.

Semi used the hand not on his hip to line himself up, letting gravity pull Kenjirou down on top of him. Kenjirou gasped. This was easier in some ways than it usually was, sliding down onto Semi. Semi paused once he was all the way in, letting Kenjirou gasp against his shoulder and cling to his back, adjusting. Kenjirou could feel the contrast of the cool wall at his back and Semi’s warm chest at his front, the sting of being almost too full, legs and arms clinging to Semi like he’d never let go, and he tried to breathe.

Before long he was nodding against Semi’s shoulder, rolling his hips down to start moving. It felt _good_ , like being pounded into the bed, but from a totally different angle.

“Eita, shit, harder,” he panted, clawing at Semi’s back. Semi let out a low moan and complied, thrusting up harder. Kenjirou held on as he felt his back brushing against the wall, tightening his legs around Semi’s waist.

_Holy shit this was hot._

Semi thrust faster, the sound of skin slapping skin and their pants of breath filling the room. Kenjirou shifted, just a little, and suddenly Semi was hitting his prostate with every thrust. The high keening noise he let out startled them both. He wasn’t usually this vocal.

It just seemed to spur Semi on, though. He attacked Kenjirou’s prostate ruthlessly, sending stars into his eyes. Kenjirou held on for dear life, babbling an incoherent mess of “ _Eita, shit, Eita, fuck, fuck, Eita”_ into Semi’s shoulder. Semi wasn’t any better, chanting his name back, “ _Kenji, Kenji, Kenji._ ”

It couldn’t last forever, and Kenjirou was at his limit from his two week dry spell. His gut was already tightening, embarrassingly fast, but he didn’t care. He chased his orgasm, grinding down on Semi as best he could from his place on the wall.

Semi was still doing most of the work. His thrusts were starting to get erratic. He was close too.

_It was harder without you too._

Had Semi really gone two weeks without getting off, just like he had? It seemed like it, with how desperately Semi was pounding into him.

And then Kenjirou was coming with a cry, dragging his nails down Semi’s back. Semi moaned low in his throat as Kenjirou tightened, thrusts stuttering before he came, too. They stayed there, panting, Kenjirou feeling like jelly, until Semi lifted him and set him down on his feet. He swayed until Semi reached an arm around his shoulders.

“I missed you, Kenji,” Semi admitted, looking into Kenjirou’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you too.” Kenjirou looked down, blushing again.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Semi pulled on his arm, dragging him into the bathroom. He started the water for a bath as Kenjirou sat shakily on a stool. Leaving the bath to fill, Semi walked back, turning on the shower for Kenjirou to lean under. Kenjirou closed his eyes under the stream, jumping when he felt Semi’s hands massaging shampoo into his hair.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kenjirou said.

“I know. But I want to,” Semi replied easily. His hands were gentle. “Sometimes I think you don’t need me at all. It’s nice to feel wanted.”

“I always need you,” Kenjirou admitted before he could stop himself. Semi’s hands stilled for a moment before he rinsed the soap. “I pretend I don’t. I don’t know why.”

“You’re stubborn,” Semi shrugged, rubbing soap over Kenjirou’s shoulders and down his back. “I never expected anything different.”

Kenjirou hummed, closing his eyes as Semi pulled away to scrub at his own hair and body. He turned back, pulling Kenjirou into his arms and carrying him to the bath. The warm water was welcome, and Kenjirou relaxed into Semi’s solid chest behind him.

He didn’t remember falling asleep in the bath, didn’t remember Semi carrying him to bed, but when he woke up, he was greeted with Semi’s peaceful sleeping face beside him. He ran his fingers gently through Semi’s hair, curling strangely from not drying properly. Semi shifted but didn’t wake, nuzzling into the pillow. Kenjirou smiled to himself, a real smile, no smirk involved. He was lucky. Maybe he would stop being so embarrassed about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @musicprincess655


End file.
